RX-39487
The RX-39487 was a scout sized vessel most likely operated by Humanity but fell under the hands of Capac Amaru and Splitsie. The ship was hit by a debris field, which was later revealed to be caused by an explosion on the RX-394, a bigger capital ship. Season 1 On February 5th, 2287, a survivor of the RX-39487, Splitsie woke up from cryo sleep. The ship was heavily damaged, so he goes to the computer for ship status. Of course, the computer is malfunctioning so he has to fix the ship. He begins by fixing the main reactor of the ship, and fixing some of the internal features. Splitsie heads back to the computer to check on status. The computer begins to babble about nerds and filthy underwear. In this 'information', the computer says that however Splitsie does not like this news, even though he does not know this other person. Splitsie wakes up the other crew-member, an odd, imaginative person, Capac Amaru. Splitsie immediately orders Capac to go and fix the ship. Before this, Capac asks what is wrong with the computer. The computer immediately answers the question with some more babble. Capac heads outside and activates his mag boots and begins repairs. During these repairs a nail shoots off from the ship and hits him in the leg. He tells Splitsie and Splitsie orders Capac to come back in the ship immediately. Capac quickly finishes the repairs and heads inside, but when he gets in, he faints. A few hours later Capac wakes up and the two check the ship systems and inventory, while Capac makes a Log Entry. They also manage to construct a makeshift warning beacon. In the next few days the two survivors head to the asteroid belt and begin to work on a Asteroid Base. The crew manage to build a impressive base, with even a rec room and a fully fleshed out refinery room. Capac builds an insane mining contraption, which he calls 'Happy Miner'. Happy Miner decides to chase Splitsie around for a little while before tunneling through the asteroid and breaking a hole through it. Later Capac plays loud music over the radio while Splitsie fixes the RX-39487. During this Splitsie gets knocked over to the other side of the asteroid with a discharge. He cannot radio to Capac while doing this because of loud music. As he gets back to the base, he says "Capac I'm gonna kill you..." to himself. When he gets to the base he ambushes Capac and destroys the 'Sandwiches'. Oddly enough they detect a signal, later revealed to be a Pirate Satellite. They head to the Satellite and it ends up being in orbit of a Desert Planet, Capac does a space walk to check it out. For the rest of this they examine the probe and they find nothing, but they detect a signal using all three antennas. The ship plots a course over there. On the way over, Splitsie gets sick and experiences nausea, and sudden flashbacks to a ship that he doesn't remember. Capac takes control of the ship while Splitsie is sick. Upon arrival at the mystery coordinates, Capac finds a large ship. Capac takes the mine cart and puts Splitsie on it. During the exploration of the ship, Capac finds some corpses, and takes the suits from them and gets rid of the old ones, because they are old and damaged. He takes Splitsie to the medbay, and leaves him on the bed with Steve watching him, while he explores the rest of the ship. He finds more holes, and a hangar with a ship of the same design as the RX-39487. After a while he goes back to Splitsie, and finds that he has recovered and they explore the rest of the ship. Season 2 Some time after the initial finding of the RX-394, Capac Amaru and Splitsie are using the ship as a base, and trying to learn as much about it as possible. Unfortunately the Artificial Intelligence activates and attempts to kill Capac and Splitsie. Capac is chased off by a Forklift, and Splitsie is ejected from his section by an explosive decompression. The two meet up and retreat with the RX-39487, while being chased by the RX-394. Category:Ship